Dearly Beloved
by Funi-Lollipop
Summary: La soledad en una noche podría consumir a cualquiera en la obscuridad, sin Riku se sentía solo "Riku lo es todo para mi, pero el no esta a mi lado y no puedo hacer mas, mas que desear tenerte aquí a mi lado y llorar solo por una noche, déjame estar triste por solo una noche, y sonreiré de nuevo en la mañana". Si lo deseas fuertemente llegará a ti.


Dearly Beloved

* * *

><p>Miro hacia los astros con melancolía ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Realmente no recordaba cuanto, y lo extrañaba.<p>

Lo extrañaba más que a nada en el mundo, extrañaba las aventuras que parecían interminables y que solo se alejaban cuando el sol empezaba a marchitarse, dejándoles a ambos chiquillos una enorme tristeza pues el día había terminado; extrañaba escabullirse a esa pequeña cueva que ambos habían descubierto. Pero sobre todas las cosas extrañaba observar su rostro, mientras ambos tomaban aquellas siestas por las tardes, tumbados en la blanca arena y con el sol tostando su piel, porque a pesar de que Riku siempre tenía el seño fruncido al dormir su rostro se volvía amable, tanto así como esa bella sonrisa que pocas veces llega a mostrar.

Suspiro deseando regresar a esos días, estar junto a Riku y Kairi, volver a jugar como en los viejos tiempos, si no fuera porque el viento suave le calmaba el escozor de sus ojos lo más probable es que entre sus parpados se le escapara una lagrimilla o dos.

"Si tan solo supieras lo solo que me siento Riku" pensó Sora mientras cerraba su preciosos ojos azules "Kairi no me basta, quiero que estés tu a mi lado" más que un pensamiento se había vuelto un deseo, un deseo profundo que desesperadamente rogaba al cielo que se cumpliera.

Lo recito miles de veces en su mente, casi como un mantra y empuñaba sus ojos para evitar que sus lagrimas siguieran fluyendo, pero los sentimientos jamás se le pueden negar a un cuerpo, por más fuerte que este sea, por más rudo que parezca, por más alegre que pareciera Sora ser. Se froto con las manos torpemente para secar inútilmente esas saladas gotitas y más que nada para que el fluido nasal no se saliera de control.

Se recostó sobre la blanda arena aun con su brazo tapando sus ojos, como si eso evitara que alguien notara que estaba llorando, pero nadie estaba allí. Se sintió más patético aun. Respiro profundamente adsorbiendo los fluidos que al parecer no se habían rendido y lloriqueo, gimió como jamás antes había hecho, se sintió solo e impotente solo por esa noche, se dijo que se lo permitiría solo por esa noche.

–No te queda para nada esa cara llorosa, Sora –su brazo no quería moverse de lugar, pensó que tal vez estaba alucinando así que hizo caso omiso de la dulce voz que lo llamaba.

–¿Así que me llamas entre sollozos y ahora que estoy aquí no me quieres ver, eh? –Sora mantuvo su brazo en sus ojos permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio.

–¿Riku?

–El mismo.

Sora dudo si contestar, pero le daba igual si era un espejismo, era mejor eso a no recordar su rostro y su voz –¿Eres una alucinación?

–Pfft… ¡Jajajaja! –Su risa era preciosa tal y como la recordaba en todos sus sueños –¿Y cómo explicas que este aquí junto a ti? tremendo idiota.

Sora se levanto bruscamente, lentamente bajo su brazo, con miedo de que realmente se esté volviendo loco, abre sus ojos y pestañea sola para notar que la persona que realmente deseaba ver estaba allí, parado justo a su lado, como si realmente estuviese allí y no fuese producto de su imaginación, entre abre sus labios un poco mientras mira anonadado la razón de sus llantos.

Se agacha a la altura del pequeño castaño, su cabello plateado brillando a la luz de la luna y una sonrisa preciosa posada en su labios usualmente neutrales, toma con aquellas rígidas palmas de sus manos el rostro de un sorprendido y lloroso Sora, con sus pulgares borra esas gotitas antes de que cayeran en la arena.

–Deja de llorar Sora, estoy aquí –su mente le decía que era falso pero el calor en su rostro le decía todo lo contrario y como si un niño hubiera encontrado de nuevo el camino a su hogar después de estar perdido durante mucho tiempo lloro aun más fuerte, esta vez de alivio, exasperando un poco a Riku.

–Te digo que no llores y lloras mas, que desesperante –mas que regaño parece un pequeño cariño, toma suavemente con sus brazos a Sora, lo envuelve apretándolo hacia su pecho, acaricia sus cabellos castaños con dulzura –Estoy aquí –repite una vez más –no me voy a ir –trata de tranquilizar su llanto, Sora gimotea entre sus brazos –Estoy aquí contigo –lo arrulla con dulces palabras como a un pequeño niño y sora se aferra más a su pecho.

–Sora déjame ver tus ojos –el castaño niega con su cabeza suavemente.

–Solo un poco –suplico Riku.

–¿Si te suelto te irás? –Riku quedo en silencio por un momento –No –simplemente contesto aun que ambos sabían que no era cierto.

Sora levanto su rostro, observando por completo su rostro, solo para memorizarlo de nuevo.

–Yo también te extraño Sora, más de lo que te imaginas –le sonrió con tristeza en sus ojos, lentamente en aquel cielo obscuro que empezaba a extenderse la luz del amanecer –te amo Sora, no lo olvides.

Un dulce beso en los labios marco la despedida, entre los brazos de Sora se escapaba Riku, como si fuera hecho de arena que se dispersaba ahora con el viento y sin saber cuando fue, lo que Sora aferraba tanto a el había desaparecido, pero el aroma seguía allí, el calor seguía allí, se levanto despacio y miro por unos segundo el sol que se asomaba acabando así con todo rastro de obscuridad, sonrió de nuevo sintiéndose más ligero.

"Gracias" murmuro suavemente al viento y camino con tranquilidad a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Esto es lo mas corto que he hecho, pero simplemente salio a media noche.<p>

Normalmente no me gusta algo tan pequeño, pero esta pareja es la cosa mas tierna del universo y realmente le tengo mucho aprecio, este fanfic salio de esa cancion la cual es el titulo de este pequeño fanfic y con la cual les recomiendo que lo lean.

Espero que les agrade

Con amor Funi-chan. (mucho amor, con el amor que yo lo hice debo mencionar xDD)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO


End file.
